gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Faggio Mod
|related = Faggio Faggio Sport Mod Scooter |makeyear = |swankness = 3/5 |dashtype = Z-Type (needles) Chopper Bike (dials) |inttxd = Biker |carcols = |wheeltype = Motorcycle |flags = }} |modelname = faggio3 |handlingname = FAGGIO3 |textlabelname = FAGGIO3 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 80 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Pegassi Faggio Mod is a custom variant of the Faggio , featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Bikers update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle is a variant of the Faggio's design in The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V, but has some noticeable differences with its stock accessories such as a front frame, different engine sound, a different headlight detail and a chromed front cover, as well as a different speedometer dial. It also lacks a zebra patterned seat, but this can be later added as a body modification at Los Santos Customs. Unlike its standard version, the Faggio Mod can be modified with an array of bodywork and livery modifications, along with custom wheels. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle performs much better than the standard Faggio variant, having an increased top speed and much more agile handling. The engine sound is also shifted from its original electric-like whine to a typical two-stroke single cylinder engine which can be heard loudly firing when idling and decelerating. Even so, however, it is very easily outclassed by faster bikes in Races, making it more desirable for normal cruises than for competitive uses. Installing any "Front Antenna" modification will increase its traction slightly, in the same way as spoilers. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications Grand Theft Auto Online Image Gallery Grand Theft Auto Online Faggio-Mod-Biker-Tattoo-GTAO-WeAreTheMods.png|"We Are The Mods!" Faggio tattoo design in Grand Theft Auto Online. FaggioMod-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Faggio Mod on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. FaggioMod-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Faggio Mod on the Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. FaggioMod-GTAO-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019.jpg|The Faggio Mod on Rockstar Games Social Club, 2019. FaggioMod-GTAO-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019-ActionMP.jpg|The Faggio Mod in Grand Theft Auto Online on Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations Grand Theft Auto Online *Can be bought from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $55,000. Trivia General *This vehicle's name, along with its unusual body modifications available to it, such as an exaggerated amount of rear view mirrors and headlamps, is a reference to the subculture that originated in the United Kingdom in the 1960s. It also has various livery options, which are mostly UK themed flags and patterns, to further support this. **Similarly, there are also Italian themed liveries, which reflect the origins of the , the real life counterpart of the Faggio, and a favourite brand within the Mod scene. *The default radio station for the Faggio Mod is Channel X. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The extra headlights mounted on the Faggio Mod do not function. See Also *Faggio - Standard version. *Faggio Sport - Modern version from Grand Theft Auto IV, which returned in the same update. *Mod Scooter - Grand Theft Auto: London predeccessor. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Bikes Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Bikers Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online